


Wallflower

by DefinitelyAlmostHuman



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Campaign: Amnesty (The Adventure Zone), Ficlet, M/M, barclay can absolutely tell and is amused by it, stern has absolutely no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyAlmostHuman/pseuds/DefinitelyAlmostHuman
Summary: Stern is in love with the cute flower shop worker and doesn't know what to do with himself.
Relationships: Barclay/Agent Stern (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954525
Kudos: 34





	Wallflower

“Just go in there, Stern. What are you waiting for?” The businessman whispered to himself as he stood outside Amnesty Flowers for the fifth time that week, hand hovering over the handle. Getting there was the easy part. Staying--now that was hard. 

Just as Stern was about to give up for the millionth time that week, the door swung open to reveal a cheerful-looking, young girl with short hair. She was wearing an apron with the flower shop’s logo on it, so Stern assumed she was a worker in the store. Though he had never noticed her before--probably because he was so busy looking elsewhere. 

The girl jumped, looking up at Stern with surprised eyes. “Oh! Sorry, didn’t see you there!” She was holding a bouquet of yellows and oranges and pinks, and smiled a wide smile. “You coming in?” She asked as she stepped to the side, holding the door for him. 

Great. 

Stern was really in trouble now. He had no choice but to go in. What was he supposed to say to her? ‘Sorry, just here to check out the merchandise if you know what I mean.’ Yeah, right. He couldn’t say he had fallen in love with her big, beefy coworker at first sight and now spent every waking moment watching him from the coffee shop on the other side of the street, trying and failing to work up the courage to go inside. 

“Um... yeah. Yeah, I’m coming inside...” 

Stern gripped his briefcase tighter and walked in stiffly, his body feeling more like a wooden slab than a meat sack. And then...

They locked eyes. 

There he was. Six foot something with those _eyes_ and _muscles_ and that _fucking_ beard, wearing a flannel that fit him in all the right places and blue jeans that made Stern want to sing. And he was holding the flowers so delicately Stern definitely melted on the spot. 

He didn’t even know the guy’s name, and he was melting. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the girl point at him and mouth “oh my god,” at the man, who chuckled the most beautiful, succulent chuckle Stern had ever heard. All he could do was stare, completely star-struck, and gulp. 

“Hello! Welcome in.” The man, who Stern realized via his name tag was Barclay, set down the bouquet of flowers he was wrapping up ever so gently. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

“Uh, right, flowers, um...” Panic rose in Stern’s throat. He hadn’t actually thought about what he was going to do once he was actually in the shop. It was a flower shop, so he should buy some flowers, right? He didn’t have anyone to give the flowers to, but maybe they could brighten up his apartment or something. 

Barclay must have noticed Stern’s little internal crisis, because he chuckled again and moved from behind the counter. “I can pull something together for you. What do you need? Perhaps something... Romantic?” Barclay looked Stern up and down with that comment, sizing him up. 

Stern felt his cheeks warm at the gesture, and he averted his eyes. “Um... no, nothing like that. Just something bright and warm. To make my apartment more welcoming.” He admitted, but surprisingly, Barclay didn’t judge him for buying flowers for himself like a loser. 

Instead, he nodded in understanding. “Wonderful! I can take care of that for you right away. What’s the price range you’re going for?” 

“Um... price range?” Stern frowned deeply, thinking hard on that one. Exactly how much did he want to spend to get this guy’s phone number? God, he would spend anything wouldn’t he? “I’m feeling like... the sky is the limit today. I don’t want to stifle your creativity.” Stern smiled a crooked, embarrassed smile. 

And Barclay chuckled again. That sweet sound like honey to Stern’s ears, and added a smile to boot. Were they... flirting? Almost? Was this what flirting felt like? 

“Well ok then. I’ll make you something extravagant.” 

Barclay disappeared in the explosion of flowers around the shop and returned with a single pink rose with a little tag attached to it, handing it to Stern. 

Stern looked at the rose and then back to Barclay. “Um... I can afford more than one flower.” He promised, not understanding. 

Barclay laughed, his pink lips parted into a wide smile. “I know. Look at the tag.” 

Stern frowned and flipped the tag over. There, in black ink, clear as day, was a phone number. 

Barclay’s phone number. 

Stern flushed, and his words came out in a stammer. Barclay noticed him? When was it? What gave him away? He looked up at Barclay with wide eyes. 

Barclay shoved his hand into his pocket and used the other to rub the back of his neck. “So, uh... can I have yours?” 

“What?”

“Your number? Can I have your number, mystery man?” Barclay motioned to the rose. 

Stern jumped. “Oh, um, yes, its--” He hastily pulled out his wallet and got a business card out, handing it to his flower man. “Stern. Joseph Stern.” 

“Well, it was great officially meeting you, Mr. Stern.” Barclay took the business card and slipped it into his pocket, flashing one of his signature smiles and winking. 

Stern floated away--far away--all the way to cloud 9. He couldn’t believe what was happening to him. “I-I should, um... I have work--do I need to pay for the flower?” 

Barclay laughed. “It’s yours. Free of charge.” 

“T-Thank you.” Stern turned and scurried out of the shop, his heart pounding out of his chest. He couldn’t believe that just happened! He couldn’t believe that just happened. 

He looked at the number in his hands, and couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his lips. 

Moments later, his phone vibrated with a text. 

_Have a good day at work, Mr. Stern._


End file.
